Why?
by Flauschfuechsin
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome und ihr Gefühle füreinander. Kein Happy End, eher eine Wahrheitssuche... Songfic, Oneshot, Please R&R!


So, mal eine Songfic von mir. Es geht um Inuyasha und Kagome, obwohl, wenn ich's recht bedenke, den Song könnte man zu vielen Pairings nehmen. Ach ja, es ist meine erste Songfic, das wäre noch zu erwähnen.

Disclaimer: Mir gehört leider nichts. Das meiste R. Takahashi. Der Song gehört Kisha.

**Why?**

Der Himmel war regnerisch trüb und es nieselte. Von dem erhöhten Platz auf der Bergkuppe konnte sie auf Felder und ein Dorf blicken. Dann blickte sie zu ihren Freunden. Sie hatten sich unter einem Baum verkrochen. Sie seufzte und blickte noch einmal über das Tal. Dunstschwaden stiegen über den Wiesen auf. Alles schien so ruhig.

Sie entschied sich, sich zu den anderen zu begeben. Sie drehte sich um.

Er stand nicht bei ihnen. Ihre schönen, haselnussbraunen Augen suchten die Bäume ab. Schulterzuckend ging sie zu den anderen und ließ sich wieder seufzend nieder.

_Every time I look at you_

_I've got a feeling deep and true_

_I can't stand it any longer_

_I wonder if you feel the same_

_In my dreams I call your name_

_This feeling in my heart is getting stronger_

Er allerdings hatte sie gesehen. Er saß auf einem Baum und beobachtete sie. Immer tat er das. Er schaute sie an und fühlte diese Wärme in ihm aufsteigen. Er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. Als sie nun da so stand und ins Tal blickte... wie schön sie aussah.

Als sie sich umblickte... Er wusste, dass ihre Augen nach ihm gesucht hatten. Aber er wollte von ihr nicht entdeckt werden. Er musste stark bleiben. So gelang es ihm auch ganz gut, er war ein Hanyou, und als dieser konnte er seine Gefühle gut verstecken. Trotzdem hielt er sich in letzter Zeit auffällig von ihr fern. Ihr gerne nahe sein, aber er konnte es nicht. Wenn er ehrlich war, war dies nicht mal ihre Zeit. Sie könnte hier nicht bleiben... Nun blickte auch er wieder in den Himmel.

_How can I get close to you?_

_It's hard for me to find a clue_

_I long for you 'cause you are my desire_

_I wanna make a dream come true_

_This dream about me and you_

_How can I ever light your fire?_

„Kagome, ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Shippo und sprang ihr in die Arme. Dadurch schreckte sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie streichelte dem Kitsune über den Kopf. „Keine Sorge, mir geht's gut." beruhigte sie ihn. Aber auch Sango sah ihre Freundin misstrauisch an. „Bist du sicher, Kagome? Du bist so still." „Nein, wirklich, es ist alles gut!" erwiederte Kagome und hob abwehrend die Hände. Sie schüttelte noch den Kopf und zog dann ihrem gelben Rucksack zu sich. „Möchte jemand Schokoriegel?" fragte sie, etwas übertrieben fröhlich. „Jaah!", kam es dreistimmig zurück. „Hier, bedient euch." sagte sie und reiche ihren Freunden ein paar Schokoriegel. Kiara bekam auch ein Leckerli, sie mochte diese Katzenleckerlis aus der Neuzeit gerne. Kagome blickte sich suchend um. Warum kam er denn nicht? Er war doch immer der erste wenn's um Süßigkeiten ging. Und sie hatte ihm extra welche aufgehoben.

_Why? Why I'm too shy_

_To tell you that I like you?_

_Tell me, Tell me_

_Why? Why I'm too shy_

_To tell you that I like you?_

Er saß noch immer auf dem Baum und beobachtete die Freunde. Wie gerne hätte er sich auch etwas genommen, aber er wusste nicht, wie er ihr gegenübertreten sollte, jetzt, wo er durch seine Gedanken so aufgewühlt war. Er wollte sie ihn die Arme schließen, immer für sie da sein, sie vor allem, besonders dem räudigen Wolf, beschützen, sie küssen... Aber dann war da immer noch der Gedanke an Kikyo, der ihn zurückhielt. Er hatte sie geliebt, das stimme. Aber das tat er nun nicht mehr. Kikyo war tot, schon so lange Zeit. Er sollte damit abschließen. Selbst wenn Kagome Kikyos Wiedergeburt war, sie war ganz anders... Außerdem - wenn sie erstmal das Shikon no tama wieder zusammengefügt hatten, würde Kagome wieder gehen. Er konnte es ihr auch nicht verdenken. Dort war ihre Famile, ihre Freundinnen... Außerdem fühlte sie bestimmt nichts für ihm. Freundschaft, ja. Aber mehr war da auch nicht. Er konnte sich aber wenigstens Mühe geben und mal etwas netter zu ihr sein...

_I've got to make you look at me_

_I've got to make you talk to me_

_I've got to make you understand_

_I've got to make you hold my hand_

_I've got to make you catch my smile_

_Talk to you for a little while_

_I've got to take your heart away_

_I wish I found a way_

Mit einem Satz sprang er vom Baum und landete neben ihr.

„Inuyasha, da bist du ja!" rief Kagome fröhlich aus und war mit einem Schlag ganz verändert. Sie reichte ihm ein paar Schokoriegel. „Danke" sagte er nur und setzte sich zu den Freunden. Kagome sah ihn an. Er kam ihr so komisch vor... und er hatte sich bedankt! Auch Sango sah erstaunt aus und Kagome sah, wie sie einen Blick mit Miroku wechselte.

Inuyasha schaute zu Kagome. Sie erwiederte seinen Blick kurz und sah ihm in die Augen. Braun traf Gold und schnell wandte Kagome den Blick wieder ab. Schnell stand sie auf und trat wieder in den Nieselregen. Ihr war heiß und kalt geworden. Das wurde es ihr in letzter Zeit öfter, wenn er sie so mit seinem Hundeblick ansah. Aber für ihn war sie nur ein „Splitterdetektor", was sie zutiefst verletzte. Dabei liebte sie ihn doch, dessen war sie sich sicher... Aber sie wusste auch, dass ihre Gefühle nie erwidert werden würden, also versuchte sie damit klar zu kommen, damit ihr Herz nicht gebrochen wurde. Eine stumme Träne lief ihr über die Wange.

_Tell me why, tell me why_

_Tell me why I am too shy_

_Why I am too shy_

_To say I like you?_

_Tell me why, tell me why_

_Tell me why I am too shy_

_Why I am too shy_

_To say I do?_

_Tell me why, tell me why_

_Tell me why I am too shy_

Inuyasha wurde von seinen Freunden erwartungsvoll angesehen. „Was denn? Jetzt habe ich doch wirklich nichts gemacht!" rechtfertige er sich gereizt. „Sie ist schon die ganze Zeit so komisch drauf, rede doch mal mit ihr." meinte Miroku. Inuyasha wollte schon wiedersprechen, besinnte sich dann aber eines besseren, stand auf und ging langsam zu Kagome. Sie hörte ihn kommen, drehte sich aber nicht um.

„Kagome?" fragte Inuyasha vorsichtig. Dann trat er neben sie. „Ist alles in Ordung?"

Sie schluchzte, sagte aber: „Ja, es geht schon..." „Sicher? So klingt das aber nicht" meinte er, und seine Stimme hörte sich regelrecht fürsorglich an.

Plötzlich drehte sich zu ihm um und fiel ihm um den Hals. Dabei schluchzte sie wieder und kämpfte gegen die Tränen. Vollkommen überrascht, legte Inuyasha sein Arme um das junge Mädchen. Er genoss diese Umarmung, aber das würde er nicht zugeben. Kagome fühlte sich sicher und geborgen, trotzdem löste sie sich bald wieder von ihm und meinte leise: „Tut mir Leid, es geht schon wieder, ich bin nur in letzter Zeit irgendwie deprimiert." Dann zwang sie sich zu einem leichten Lächeln. „Komm wir gehen wieder zu den anderen." sagte Kagome dann und deutete zu ihrem Freunden. Inuyasha nickte und gemeinsam gingen sie wieder zu dem Baum.

_I've got to make you catch my smile_

_Talk to you for a little while_

_I've got to take your heart away_

_I wish I found a way_

Inuyasha war still geworden und dachte nach. Er liebte sie, das wusste er nun sicher, aber so einfach war das nicht. Er wollte nicht zurückgewiesen werden. Andererseits bedeutete sie ihm so viel. Was sollte er nur tun? Warum konnte er nicht offen über seine Gefühle sprechen?Warum war er bloß so schüchtern? Das passte gar nicht zu ihm.Aber vielleicht würde er es ihr eines Tages sagen. Ja, ganz bestimmt würde er das.

_Tell me, tell me_

_Why?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Bitte ein Review dalassen! Danke! 


End file.
